POR TI SERÉ FUERTE
by kalulu13
Summary: RENxTAMAO Unas misteriosas piedras entrelazan el destino de las personas más extrañas del mundo, misterio, pasión, amistad y secretos se juntan para dar inicio a una aventura sobrenatural... Pésimo summary T T
1. 13 PIEDRAS

Mi primer fik de Shaman King!! Bueno, a las poquitas personas que me conocen: Arigato!!, tengo poquitos reviews pero a todos y cada unos los atesoro, de verdad, gracias de corazón!!

Nota: Ningún personaje de esta serie es de mi propiedad, saben que solo se escribe por el placer de hacerlo y darles a ustedes una lectura buena (que mejorará si me critican mucho... mejoro bajo presión... pero no presionen tanto que tmb soy muy sensible, sensible no débile heee, soy niña grande...) Espero les guste!!

**Por ti seré fuerte.**

**CAPITULO 1: 13 PIEDRAS.**

Japón. 3 de Noviembre. Tarde.

-Ahhh, pero que lindo atardecer - decía un joven de tez ligeramente bronceada y cabello castaño, con unos ojos negros profundos, llevaba unos… audífonos.

- Yho, déjate de estar distraído, si no llegamos a hacer la cena, ¡Anna nos matará! - exclamó un joven rubio de estatura muy… bajita.

- Jiji, cálmate Manta, recuerda que como tenemos visitas, esta un poquito entretenida, ya sabes -

- Lo sé, pero es que también se me hace feo que dejes a Jun sola con Anna, aunque la señorita Jun sea mayor, Anna le saca el pero a todo - se achico mas el pequeño.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero recuerda que ella vino a darle consejos de sacerdotisa, y eso, a Annita la mantiene completamente ocupada jiji, le interesan mucho esas cosas jiji- dijo Yho.

- Te aprovechas, es la segunda vez en toda la vida que vemos a la señorita Jun, y tu, al igual que la primera vez le sacas provecho - le reprochó.

- Eh… am… pos sí -

- ¡No tienes remedio Yho! - le grito Manta.

Y sin darse cuenta, los dos jóvenes habían llegado a la entrada de la residencia Asakura. Hogar de ellos. Si bien la residencia pertenecía a los hermanos Asakura, Yho y Hao, quienes eran gemelos, a cada uno se le permitió tener un acompañante, por lo que Anna, la prometida de Yho y Manta, vivían con ellos, ambos más cercanos a el gemelo risueño, ya que Hao no tenía interés de pasar mucho tiempo en casa ni de invitar a algún "amigo".

- ¡Ya llegamos! - anunció el castaño.

- Ya era hora - mencionó una vos demasiado familiar. Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de la casa y encontraron al dueño de la voz, era un chico idéntico a Yho, solo que su cabellera era más larga, y sus ojos mostraban frialdad y misterio.

- ¡Hao! - exclamaron ambos al verlo.

- ¡Señor Hao! ¿Desde cuando llego? - pregunto el rubio.

- No me quedaré, si es lo que quieres saber, solo vine por eso - dijo mientras apuntaba a "algo" que permanecía de pie al otro lado de la sala.

- ¿A quien llamas "eso"? ¡Ten más respeto! - le grito un joven de cabellera violácea y unos penetrantes ojos dorados que derramaban astucia y presencia.

- ¿Quién eres tu? -

- Su nombre es Ren, y es mi hermano - dijo una hermosa mujer que acababa de entrar en la sala, seguida por otra joven no tan alta como ella.

- ¡Señorita Jun! - exclamo el rubio - Que alegría, creí que ya se había ido.

- Aun no - informo una joven rubia de ojos negros - Yho, tardaste-

- Lo siento Annita -

- Ya no importa, tenemos que hablar…-

Francia. 3 de Noviembre. Día.

En una bella mansión, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde todo estaba decorado de hermosos jardines.

- Que bien, aún no hace tanto frío - decía una encantadora y tierna joven de cabello corto rosa, al igual que sus dos grandes y expresivos ojos que mostraban infinita dulzura.

- ¡Tamao! - la llamo un joven apuesto de porte elegante, cabello y ojos verdes - Tamao, sabes que no puedes salir sola es peligroso.

- Lo sé, hermano, pero es que… me he aburrido tanto, ya han pasado casi 8 meses desde que salí por última vez -

- Lo sé, pero… no quiero que nada te pase- trato de consolarla - En cuanto vuelvan Pilika y Horo Horo, saldrás de nuevo -

- Han tardado tanto…- contesto mientras su mirada se perdía en el cielo.

- ¡Joven Lyserg! ¡Señorita Tamao! - se escuchó el grito de una joven no muy lejos.

- ¡Pilika! - exclamó la joven de rosa - y… ¡Horo Horo! -

- ¡Que alegría volver a verlos! - dijo el chico de cabello azulado.

- Ya los extrañábamos - les dijo Lyserg a los mellizos.

Las chicas se abrazaban y saltaban con euforia, mientras que los jóvenes se daban un apretón de manos.

- Nosotros también, por cierto… hay algo de lo que debemos informarle, joven Lyserg -

- Sabes que no es necesario que me llames de usted, nos conocemos desde que nacimos, eres parte de la familia - le respondió mientras le mostraba una de sus sonrisas, los Tamamura tenían fama por sus sonrisas, las cuales eran terriblemente encantadoras.

- Yo, yo, em, sí - contesto nerviosa.

- ¿Se quedarán cierto? -

- Que más quisiéramos Tamao, pero… sabes que es necesario que nosotros salgamos constantemente - lamento Horo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Sí… pero, quédense por lo menos hasta navidad, falta poco -

- Hermana, no les puedes pedir eso -

- De hecho Lyserg, creo que nadie se podrá quedar esta navidad en la mansión, Pilika ya lo dijo, tenemos que hablar-

Así fue como los cuatro ingresaron a la mansión.

Japón. 3 de Noviembre. Noche.

- Ya veo…- expresó Yho - Así que esa es nuestra nueva misión, ayudaremos a Ren a encontrar las piedras antes de que los malos lo hagan, ¿cierto? -

- ¡Ja! Lamento informarte, perdedor, pero yo no necesito ayuda de nadie - sentenció el de mirada dorada.

- ¡Hermano! No hables así, sabes que los Asakura, al igual que los Tao, gozan de poderes espirituales muy elevados, es una ayuda que no podemos menospreciar -

- La misión es peligrosa, habrá oponentes muy fuertes, tendrán que cuidarse muy bien - fueron las últimas palabras de la rubia, quien salio de la sala hacia su habitación.

- Entonces…- Jun rompió el silencio que se había hecho - ¿Ayudarás Yho?-

- Pues… sí, suena divertido, además no le puedo negar la ayuda a la tutora de mi Annita, jiji, me mataría -

- Patético…- susurro Ren.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Hao? - cuestiono la mujer.

- Yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad en esto, no le debo el favor a nadie, no es mi problema, pero iré, ja, no sobrevivirían sin mi ni un instante - se bufó.

- Que alegría, ahora estaré más tranquila a saber que tienes dos grandes aliados, Ren -

- Haz lo que quieras - y así Ren salio de la sala con dirección al patio.

- Manta- llamo a su amigo.

- ¿Si?-

- Será mejor que esta vez no nos acompañes, parece ser realmente peligroso-

- Yho… ¿lo dices por la actitud de Anna?, tienes razón, que tengas suerte -

- ¿Cuándo partimos? - pregunto el mayor de los gemelos.

-… ahora-

Francia. 3 de Noviembre. Tarde.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero que estas diciendo? -

- Lo que oyes Lyserg, no hemos podido ubicar las 3 piedras faltantes de las 13 piedras sagradas, temo que es necesario que sea Tamao quien las localice-

- Mi hermano tiene razón, ya hemos viajado tanto, y no hemos sido capaces de sentir sus presencias, creemos que solo ella puede hacerlo-

- Pero… ustedes saben tan bien como yo que si mi hermana sale, su vida correrá una grave peligro, debe de haber otra forma, quizás si yo… pero…-

- Acéptalo Lyserg, no hay de otra - sentenció el joven Horo.

- Ah… está bien, pero iremos los cuatro, Pilika, por favor, ve a avisarle a mi hermana y procura que lleve todo lo necesario, se nos acaba el tiempo -

- Sí, joven Lyserg - contesto la chica de larga cabellera celeste.

Una vez que Pilika se había retirado, los dos chicos cambiaron miradas frías.

- Cuatro meses…- susurró el chico de ojos negros.

- Conseguiremos las piedras, yo… evitare que eso pase, acabaremos con esto antes del 13 de Marzo, y ella no morirá, yo la salvaré-

- La salvaremos - corrigió.

- Sí, gracias - y con esas palabras, Lyserg y Horo dieron por terminada esa conversación.

- Señorita Tamao, ¿esta despierta? - pregunto Pilika mientras asomaba la cara por la puerta de la enorme habitación de la joven Tamamura, la cual estaba decorada completamente de blanco, con tonalidades rosa pastel y un piso azul cielo.

- Por supuesto Pilika, es de tarde, no de noche -

- Je, bueno, es que como usted frecuentemente tiene desmayos y mucho cansancio -

- Si, mi hermano aún no ha querido decirme cual es la enfermedad que me agobia, y nunca deja que un doctor me revise, Pilika… yo sé que tu sabes que es lo que me pasa… ¿Aún no me lo dirás? - cuestiono con su cara triste.

- Lo siento, es una promesa que le hice al joven Lyserg, pero le prometo que todo terminara antes de su cumpleaños- le confesó con una mirada cómplice.

- ¿Cuándo cumpla 18?- infirió intrigada - Bueno falta poco, antes de que llegue la primavera… el 13 de Marzo.

México. 3 de Noviembre. Tarde.

- Muchas gracias señorita Teresa, que Dios la bendiga - se despedía un grupo de niños, aproximadamente 21 mientras salían de una hermosa e imponente iglesia.

- Vayan a sus casas, mis pequeños, cuídensen entre todos, que todos somos hermanos - les decía una preciosa joven de cabello claro grisáceo y misteriosos ojos rojos.

- ¿Termino la misa, doncella? - pregunto un hombre a las espaldas de la joven, un hombre alto rubio y de ojos azules tras unas elegantes gafas.

- Si, Marco, ha terminado y nuevamente el Señor nos acompaño al hacer de este día hermoso y propicio para una clase en el parque -

- Doncella… ¿Algún día les confesará su verdadero nombre? - inquirió.

- No, sabes tan bien como yo que la única persona que llegó a mencionar mi nombre fue mi difunto padre, y me prometí que solo la persona más importante en mi vida lo podría mencionar, esa es mi decisión - sentenció la joven aún con una amable mirada.

- Entiendo - contesto - Ojala y esa persona pueda ser yo - pensó Marco.

- ¡Seño, seño! señorita Teresa, ¿quiere comer fresa? - preguntó un joven moreno con el cabello afro mientras sonreía ampliamente - Teresa, fresa, ¿entendió? -

…

- Si, son buenas rimas, Chocolove - le sonrió al joven.

- Pero no se rió, ¡le prometo hacer un súper chiste! -

- Sigue intentándolo, algún día… - susurró Marco.

- Es que estoy cansada - se excuso - Pero muy pronto yo se que lograrás hacer la mejor de tus presentaciones y traerás mucha felicidad -

- Por supuesto que si, que sí, señorita, sabe que ese es mi sueño, nada de penas ¡pura alegría pues!

- Sin duda, ahora si me disculpan jóvenes Chocolove y Marco, necesito ir a revisar unas cosas, con su permiso-

- Si, que tenga buena noche y dulces sueños – mencionaron ambos a coro, mirándose celosos.

- Gracias – y así se dirigió al interior de la iglesia, después fue a un largo pasillo oscuro, siguió hasta una habitación sin luz y se introdujo en ella, donde no había nada, solo una gran estatua gruesa que lentamente se fue abriendo revelando el sitio más oscuro de aquel lugar, se metió dentro y nadie escucho su plegaria…

Canadá. 3 de Noviembre. Noche.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - exclamaba una pequeña de cabello castaño - ¡Vengan, miren lo que encontré!

- ¿Qué encontraste, mi pequeña? - pregunto un apuesto hombre rubio.

- Papá… ya no soy una pequeña- le reprocho.

- Es cierto cariño, nuestra Milly ya es toda una damita - sonrió una hermosa mujer de larga y abundante cabellera dorada.

La familia se encontraba en un bosque rodeado de puros pinos, debido a la estación, ya todo se encontraba cubierto de nieve.

- Muy cierto, señora mía - le respondió el hombre.

- Elizabeth, cariño, llámame mejor así, que señora me hace sentir vieja, jaja -

- Entonces Elizabeth, puedes decirme tu eterno Fausto - sonrió - Solo tuyo -

- ¿Y yo que? ¿Me abandonan? - cuestiono la pequeña - Que malos… -

Milly hacía pucheros mientras que sus padres sin que se diera cuanta hacían bolas de nieve hasta que… ¡pau! Directo en la cara de la pequeña castaña.

- ¡Hey! Eso no fue justo -

- Vamos hija, diviértete un poco -

- Tu padre tiene razón, para eso vinimos hasta aquí -

- ¡Pero es que quiero que vean lo que he encontrado! -

- ¿Y que es? - inquirió la madre.

- Esto -

La pequeña les mostró una piedra pequeña de cristal, transparente, donde en el centro se apreciaba la figura de lo que parecía una M en cursiva con brillos alrededor. Fausto la tomo en sus manos y la analizo.

- ¿Pasa algo cariño? -

- Eso creo, no estoy seguro, lo mejor será que la analice en el laboratorio, mientras tanto, Elizabeth, Milly, no quiero que la toquen, despide mucha energía maligna -

Tanto esposa como hija asintieron y así se dirigieron a su casa, en una colina nevada.

Japón 3 de Noviembre. Noche.

- Bueno, si tendremos que hacer este viaje, mínimo deberíamos de conocernos, ¿No?, mi nombre es Yho y el callado y aburrido de mi hermano es Hao, así que tu eres Ren, no te pareces a tú hermana, ella es muy…-

- ¡Y a ti quien te preguntó! Esto es una misión, no un campamento, ni siquiera sabemos cuantas piedras son en total, yo solo tengo una – dijo Ren.

- Muéstranosla – pidió Hao.

Se detuvieron de la caminata que habían emprendido para observar la piedra que Ren sacaba de un bolsillo de su gabardina, una pequeña piedra de cristal, transparente, donde en el centro se apreciaba la figura de lo que parecía una M en cursiva con brillos alrededor…

- Es muy linda, ¿Qué significa la M?- pregunto el menor Asakura.

- Ni la más remota idea, mi hermana solo me dijo que era mi deber encontrar las piedras o… algo malo pasaría -

- Es muy curioso, demasiado misterio, bueno, como sea jiji, tenemos que hacerlo jiji -

- Significa "megami" que quiere decir diosa, y por otro lado significa… muerte- inquirió Hao.

- Entonces… quieres decir que… -

- Así es Yho, esas piedras representan la muerte de una diosa y…-

- Eso no nos importa, solo tenemos que encontrarlas y listo, lo demás no nos incumbe – sentencio Ren y siguieron su camino.

Reviews?? Será una larga y tierna historia


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**CAPITULO 2: UN MUNDO NUEVO.**

Francia. 10 de Noviembre. Amanecer.

- Ahhh, que hermosura, mira hermano, Horo, Pilika, ¿No es acaso todo tan hermoso? -

- ¡Señorita Tamao! Por favor, no se aleje mucho de nosotros es peligroso – pidió Pilika.

- Hermanita déjala, esta bien, no hay enemigos cerca, además ella nunca sale de la mansión, es increíble que aún le maraville todo después de una semana -

- Lo sé pero… el joven Lyserg se enfadará, no quiero eso y…-

- Muy bien, ya tengo los boletos para ir a… ¿Dónde esta Tamao? -

- Estoy aquí hermano, y mira, vez, este hermoso collar me lo ha obsequiado un hombre con una máscara creo que era extranjero, no entendí nada de lo que me dijo-

- Hermana, no debes aceptar regalos de desconocidos y menos apartarte de nosotros de acuerdo, es peligroso y tu estas delicada y…-

- Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que no pude evitarlo, perdona- finalizo con una inclinación.

- No, yo, solo no te inclines por favor, me… me incomoda un poco, vayamos a la entrada del avión ¿listos todos? -

- Por supuesto que si, es algo nuevo para mí y Pilika tener compañía, por lo regular siempre nos mandas solos Lyserg-

- ¡Hermano! Que falta de educación tienes, discúlpalo por favor joven Tamamura, es que el es muy confianzudo, por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?-

- Al lugar donde Tamao sintió una presencia -

- ¡Nos vamos a México! – sonrió ampliamente la pelirosada.

China. 16 de Noviembre. Amanecer.

- ¿Falta mucho? ¿Falta mucho? ¿Falta mucho? -

- Ash, Yho cállate, sabes que falta mucho, por que ni siquiera sabemos a donde vamos ¿no es así Ren?-

- Saben como yo que las piedras que buscamos despiden una energía maligna que solo puede ser percibida por shamanes, pero solo a una corta distancia, sin embargo, también despiden una energía positiva que solo puede ser detectada por personas de sangre pura-

- Esto se complica cada vez más…-

- Oye, ¿Cómo es eso de sangre pura Ren? ¿Tu lo sabes?-

- …No-

- Significa personas con almas nuevas, jamás reencarnadas, seres que solo vienen una vez a la vida y después se transforman en energía pura viviente del mundo y el universo, son Ángeles que tienen la oportunidad de tocar tierra, de poderes inimaginables, así como su existencia, son solo un mito, una leyenda- respondió Hao.

- Vaya hermano, veo que has aprendido mucho durante estos últimos años- comentó Yho.

- Ja, ¿creíste que me fui por capricho verdad hermanito? Yo buscaba algo, busco algo, y cuando lo encuentre, seré más fuerte -

- Ustedes dos hablan mucho, la familia Tao es la más poderosa cualquiera lo sabe, basta con mirar que solo han pasado dos semanas desde que viajamos y ya están agotados-

- Eso no es justo, además estamos en tu territorio, no nos puedes pedir que estemos tan acostumbrados-

- Deja de quejarte, ya llegamos-

Los tres habían llegado a una pequeña carpa en medio de un desierto de los bosques de China, una carpa muy humilde.

- Bruja Marion, necesitamos de tu ayuda-

- Señor Tao, Mari ve que ha crecido, la última vez que vino a visitarla fue cuando…-

- Lo sé, no importa, necesito que me digas donde encontrar una de estas piedras-

- Oye Hao, ¿no crees que es muy rara?- le pregunto Yho a su hermano en un susurro.

- Tienes razón, se llama a si misma en tercera persona, que curioso-

- No, yo decía que es muy rara, porque para ser una bruja es muy bonita jijiji-

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar otra piedra igual?-

- En… México, señor Tao, ahí encontrara otra piedra y… ahí habrá más-

- Muy bien, entonces iremos hacía allá-

- Una cosa más señor Tao, es sobre el asunto que me cuestiono hace ya tantos años-

- ¿Qué hay de eso? -

- La repuesta esta también en México-

- Como sea-

Y con esas últimas palabras y sin una despedida o agradecimiento, Ren salio de la carpa seguido de los gemelos, que lo miraban de forma curiosa y desconfiada.

- ¿Qué tanto me miran?-

- Oye Ren, ¿Qué fue todo eso del otro "asunto"?-

- No es algo que te incumba Yho-

- Sí, si es algo que respecta a nuestra misión- repuso Hao.

- Ash, es solo una visión que tuve de niño -

- ¿Una visión? ¿No será una premonición o algo?-

- No lo sé, era algo extraño, veía como cuatro pilares rodeaban a un cuerpo, todo estaba muy brilloso, casi no se veía nada, después escuche un grito desesperado y silencio, eso es todo-

- Ay nanita, mejor no te hubiera preguntado, la cosa esta fea jijiji-

México. 27 de Noviembre. Noche. Hotel Rosario.

Los hermanos Tamamura y los hermanos Usui estaban en su suite, en un elegante edificio de México, las chicas estaban ya dormidas en su habitación y los chicos hablaban en la sala.

- Ya han pasado diecisiete días desde que llegamos, la piedra aún parece lejana – comentó Horo.

- Dieciséis, y sí, lo sé, pero a Tamao le cuesta un poco adaptarse a todo lo nuevo, ella nunca salía y es normal que no pueda concentrarse como desearíamos – respondió Lyserg.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se percato de que sus hermanas no estaban del todo dormidas… sino todo lo contrario.

- Por favor señorita Tamao, reconsidérelo, sé que si se lo pide a su hermano la dejará salir, no es necesario que escapé como fugitiva, no esta mal que quiera explorar, pero avisémosle al joven Lyserg – pidió Pilika.

- Si no es nada malo, no es necesario decirle, además sabes que si hubiera algún peligro yo lo sentiría, solo es un pequeño paseo, ¿Qué puede pasar? – pregunto Tamao.

- Pero, pero, pero… muy bien, déjeme acompañarla, así estaré menos angustiada -

- No Pilika, necesito que estés aquí para que si uno de nuestros hermanos entra, escuchen un ruido o algo y no sospechen, necesito que me cubras -

- Me arrepentiré de esto, lo sé -

- Muchísimas gracias Pilika, no sabes cuanto te quiero, regresare pronto, nos vemos -

Y sin más, la pelirosa salió del cuarto y se escabulló hasta la puerta de entrada a la suite para salir sin ser detectada por los jóvenes que marcaban en un mapa los lugares que ya habían visitado sin existo, por lo no le fue muy difícil pues sabía como controlar su presencia para no ser detectada, los poderes de shaman con un buen entrenamiento se podrían ocultar.

Una vez afuera, sintió un poco de frío, pues con lo impulsiva de la idea, había salido en bata junto con un saco de su hermano, aún así se alejo lentamente caminando.

- Se me quedan mirando… ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba Tamao mentalmente mientras seguía con su paso, después cayo en cuenta que ya eran como las 9 de la noche y que realmente se debía de ver extraña en bata, por lo que al ver una tienda de ropa, entro sin pensarlo.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí… Hotel Punto Cardinal.

- ¡Ah! Nada mejor que un buen baño antes de irse a dormir, la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño- comentó un Yho que salía de la ducha de su habitación y se dirigía a la sala de la lujosa suite que había pedido Ren para su estancia en México (N/A: jaja, soy tan buena que todos tienen suite jaja.)

- Shhh, cállate hermano –

- Menos mal que yo solo tengo una hermana – pensó el joven Tao.

- ¿Por qué, que pasa? -

- ¿No lo sientes? – cuestiono Ren – Hay shamanes, por aquí, no muy lejos, puedo ubicar una presencia muy poderosa por el norte -

- Yo siento una energía maligna hacia el sur -

- Vaya, ustedes si que están en todo, yo siento… sueño, jiji -

- Ash, contigo no se puede hablar, en fin, será mejor que investiguemos sobre eso, yo iré al norte, Hao investiga lo que hay en el sur y Yho… ash, quédate a cuidar la piedra de acuerdo -

- Muy bien -

- Entonces será mejor que salgamos – dijo Hao, así que el y Ren salieron del edificio y partieron en rumbos opuestos mientras un Yho se dormía en un sillón con la piedra entre sus manos.

Establecimiento "Miss Cute"

- Creo… que pedí muchas cosas…- se dijo a si misma una Tamao al ver el montón de ropa que ya había seleccionado, en su mayoría eran pantalones de mezclilla, camisas, playeras y tenis, el tipo de ropa que nunca había usado, pues desde que tenía memoria siempre era vestida como una dama de sociedad, con elegantes vestidos pomposos, muy incómodos a su parecer.

- ¿Y con que va a pagar señorita? – preguntó la empleada a un lado de la montaña de ropa con un deje de ironía, la verdad es que ella creía que era una loca por usar una bata, eso y los gestos que hacía la pelirosa al ver toda clase de ropa extraña para ella.

- Pues yo…- la joven Tamamura no había reparado en eso, su hermano era el que manejaba el dinero – Hay Tamao, ¿en que te metiste? Piensa, piensa – se decía mentalmente mientras retrocedía y tropezaba con otra joven empleada al momento que del saco de su hermano se caía algo.

- Disculpe, se le cayó esto -

- ¿He? -

- ¡Pero si es su tarjeta de crédito! Ahora mismo pongo todo a su cuanta señorita –

- He, ha, si, gracias…- alcanzó a decir – De la que te salvaste, gracias Lyserg por dejar esa tarjeta ahí – pensaba – Bueno…- dijo una vez que ya toda la ropa estaba en bolsas - ¿cree que sea posible que lleven todo esto a una dirección por la mañana? -

- Por supuesto señorita -

- ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! - exclamó Tamao al tiempo que salía con una playera blanca, unos jeans negros y unos combers rosas (N/A: osea, el conjuntito que siempre usa XD) y se dirigía a un parque, sin darse cuenta de que ya se había alejado mucho de Rosario.

- Creo que estoy perdida – se dijo a sí misma, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida al escuchar un grito desgarrador no muy lejos de ahí, aún en contra de las tantas ordenes, indicaciones y consejos de su hermano mayor, la pelirosa salió corriendo a esa dirección con la intención de ayudar a quien fuese pidiera ayuda. Pero no estaba lista para lo que observo al llegar al lugar, una mujer tirada en el suelo y dos sujetos armados a punto de matarla.

- ¡Basta, déjenla! – gritó la joven al ver las intenciones de los hombres.

- ¡No te metas! – exclamó uno de ellos mientras que con su pistola le apuntaba, y en menos de nada jaló del gatillo. El tiempo paso lento, la bala se dirigía hacía ella, como un impulso cerro fuertemente los ojos y presiono ambas manos a su pecho, pero después abrió los ojos y en vez de encontrar al hombre con el arma, veía la espalda de otro hombre, que llevaba una gabardina negra con destellos plateados…

- Cobardes…- pronunció aquella sombra delante de ella con una alabarda en mano y a sus pies una bala cuyo camino había sido truncado – Usar armas contra alguien que no tiene con que defenderse, y para colmo… ¡contra una mujer! - sin previo aviso se lanzo contra los hombres que disparaban sin éxito, él estaba a punto de acabarlos cuando…

- ¡No los mates! – pidió Tamao a Ren, quien se detuvo para su propia sorpresa, pero con un ágil movimiento de su alabarda y tras un soplido leve del viento, la ropa de los hombres se hizo añicos, ambos estaban paralizados, pero el terror y pánico creciente les hizo correr en sentido contrario como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Ren se volteo para ver a las mujeres, pero se quedó quieto al ver a Tamao hincada frente a la mujer y con sus manos presionaba su pecho. Un brillo blanco cubrió las manos de la pelirosa y la herida de bala en la mujer lentamente se fue cerrando.

- Eres una shaman – comentó Ren al ver la acción de la joven y como lentamente la luz desaparecía de sus manos y la mujer empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Esta usted bien? ¿Ya no le duele? – preguntó la pelirosa.

- E-estoy viva… ¿Cómo es posible? -

- Que bien, no le ha pasado nada -

- ¿Ustedes me salvaron? ¡Muchas gracias! Mi nombre es Mina- dijo la mujer – Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles, no duden en pedírmelo, yo…-

- Vete a tu casa y no salgas de noche sola – pronunció Ren, asustando a la mujer quien volteó a ver a Tamao que solo le brindo una sonrisa en aprobación, por lo que Mina se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se alejo de ahí hacia su casa, eso era lo que pensaron los jóvenes. Cuando ya Mina había desaparecido de la vista, Tamao que aún permanecía hincada se recostó un poco en la pared, al tiempo que Ren se acercaba y empezaba a ver más detalladamente a la joven, hasta ese entonces no había reparado en su apariencia, pero tenía que admitir que era realmente hermosa, su piel nívea, su cabello rosa y ligeramente esponjado, y sus ojos, tan cristalinos y brillantes.

- No debiste hacer eso, las curaciones son muy riesgosas, pueden absorber tu vida –

- Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer… Lyserg…- y sin más, Tamao se quedo profundamente dormida.

En tanto, hacia el sur de México.

Un joven apuesto de larga cabellera castaña se infiltraba en una iglesia, se desplazó por un pasillo más oscuro que la misma noche de afuera, siguió hasta una habitación que solo tenía una vela por luz y se introdujo en ella, frente a el estaba una gran estatua gruesa de hierro, toda la energía maligna que había sentido había provenido de ella, pero por alguna razón ya no estaba, como si hubiese desaparecido, como si alguien la hubiese ahuyentado…

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – escucho Hao tras sus espaldas, al momento que volteó se quedo en shock, una preciosa joven estaba frente a el con un camisón de lo más adorable, cargando con ella la vela de la habitación. Él podía jurar que nunca había visto a una joven tan "perfecta" con su cabello largo grisáceo claro y sus ojos rubí.

- Soy Hao Asakura – contestó el sin siquiera percatarse de que las palabras habían salido de su boca.

- Este no es un lugar seguro, joven Asakura, permítame llevarlo hasta la capilla – ofreció la joven mientras se volteaba para dirigirlo, seguido de Hao, pero se tenso de inmediato al sentir un calor en su cuello, producido por el joven tras suyo.

- No me has dicho tu nombre – le susurro al oído, la joven se estremeció por el tono sensual y provocativo que el joven había usado.

- Yo, yo… - antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hao la había aprisionado en sus brazos, girándola lentamente hasta tenerla cara a cara, la joven trataba de no verle al rostro, pues indudablemente era un hombre en demasía hermoso, y el temblor en sus piernas no era una buena señal, tenía que apartarse de el – Soy Teresa-

- No, mientes, ese no es tu nombre, no te va – decía mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello de la frente de la chica para ver mejor su rostro.

- Es cierto, pero ese es mi nombre ahora, por favor, suélteme -

- ¿Por qué me sigues hablando de "usted"? ¿No soy tan viejo sabes? Tengo 20 años – informó.

- Y yo 19, así que es mayor que yo, y por lo tanto le seguiré hablando de usted – dijo ella con firmeza, pero de no ser por el hecho de que Hao la sostenía, ya se hubiera caído, aunque el hecho de su debilidad era precisamente eso, que el la estuviera sosteniendo.

- ¿Acaso eres de aquellas personas que respetan y obedecen las órdenes de los mayores?-

- Todos deberían de hacerlo -

- En ese caso, te ordeno que me beses – exigió Hao, la pobre se quedo tiesa por la petición, pero él no le dio tiempo de responder, por que antes de que se percatara él ya la estaba besando de una forma terriblemente apasionada, tanta era la pasión y necesidad de ese beso que la joven rápidamente se sintió embriagada por el aroma masculino que de él emanaba, mientras que Hao degustaba los labios de la joven Teresa con tormentosa lentitud…

Hotel Punto Cardinal.

- Ya voy, ya voy – decía un Yho medio dormido que se dirigía a la puerta para abrir - ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso ya encontraron las piedras? – en cuanto abrió la puesta se cayó de espaldas por la sorpresa, de inmediato se levanto y vio con ojos picarones a Ren, quien cargaba en brazos a Tamao dormida cubierta por la gabardina de él – Hey, no tenías que mentir para salir a… bueno ya sabes, si van a hacer mucho ruido mejor pídeme otra habitación jijiji -

Poco es decir que el joven Tao estaba más que rojo debido a las conclusiones de su compañero - ¡Tonto! Ella no es una… ella es una shaman, ayudó a una mujer herida de bala, no midió las consecuencias y termino así –

- Ya veo, pobrecita, lo mejor será que descanse, que todos descansemos – sugirió Yho – Por cierto, mi hermano aún no llega, ¿Tuviste suerte con la piedra? -

- No, esperemos que Hao haya tenido mayor suerte -

- Jijiji, amigo ¿Qué no has visto a la lindura de niña que cargas? Yo creo que el suertudo has sido tú-

Ren se volvió a colorar, sin darse cuanta seguía cargando a Tamao, quien de repente se levanto y él casi por inercia la ayudo a que se pusiera de pie, aunque ella se tambaleaba un poco – Tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches Lyserg, Horo, hasta mañana – y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ren y otro en la mejilla a Yho, ambos sorprendidos, pero el primero terriblemente sonrojado, y con un palpitar que el no lograba entender.

**Notas de autora: **Hola!! pues, un super abrazo y besote a las dos personitas especiales que dejaron su review:

RENxTAMAO: YO TAMBIÉN AMO A ESTA PAREJA , jeje, espero que te guste, ya veras que poco a poco se darán las escenitas jeje, ademas hay más de una pareja, de hecho si leiste bien habrá de todo!GRAXIAS POR TU POST!

Yuki-Minyooki-chan: DOMO ARIGATO! quiero decirte que eso de "no sé cuantos reviews neceites" me saco un poco de onda... que yo sepa se puede subir aunque nadie deje post... aunque la verdad como soy nueva realmente no se jeje, pero pss no he tenido problemas para subir, y no te preocupes amiga, no dejaré ningún fick sin continuar hasta EL FINAL, sé por experiencia lo que se siente estar esperando que actualizen y que nunca lo hagan...T-T

**YO JAMÁS DEJARÉ UN FICK SIN CONTINUAR!!**

graxias a los que postearon y tmb gracias a los que se tomaron un tiempo en leer mi historia.

Aclaraciones: SHAMAN KING no es mío, no me pertenece.

habrán muuuuuuuuchas parejas y nada es lo que pareje jeje. SAYONARA!


	3. Celos, Besos y Pasión

CAPITULO 3: CELOS, BESOS Y PASIÓN

**CAPITULO 3: CELOS, BESOS Y PASIÓN.**

Estados Unidos. 27 de Noviembre. Tarde.

Un hombre alto con el peinado negro, más raro que cualquier otro, iba caminando por una calle con una suma tranquilidad arrogante, acompañado de dos jóvenes, una alta de cabello azulado y otra de cabello anaranjado.

- Señor Ryu, ¿A dónde es que nos lleva ahora? – pregunto Kanna.

- Jajaja, lo más seguro es que se haya vuelto a enamorar, y lo hayan rechazado nuevamente, ahora quiere huir del lugar jajaja – expresó Matilda.

- ¡Huuuy! ¡Ya cállense! Eso no es lo que ha pasado – dijo mientras ponía postura de pensador – Lo que pasa es que he sentido una presencia muy poderosa hacia el sur, por lo que iremos a México-

- ¿México? Creí que habíamos acordado ir a China, a visitar a nuestra hermana Marion -

- Jajaja, es cierto, hace mucho que no visitamos a Mari -

- Les prometo que la visitaremos, además, la última vez que fuimos… ese odioso de Ren casi nos corrió a patadas, ¡ese mocoso! – refunfuño – Se cree mucho por haber comprado su propio país y ser rico y todo eso, ja, será lo que quiera pero yo soy más guapo-

- … -

No muy lejos de ahí, pero de noche.

- Mamí, mamí, mira lo que me ha comprado papi – exclamaba Milly - ¿No es muy lindo? -

- Si hija, es hermoso, cuida ese osito de felpa mucho que es un obsequio, ¿Dónde esta tu padre?- preguntó Elizabeth

- Aquí amor, no me alejaría nunca de mis dos razones de existencia – respondió Fausto.

Todos sonrieron y siguieron su paseo por las frías pero familiares calles de Los Ángeles, pero los esposos eran capaces de sentir que shamanes se dirigían hacia ellos, desde el norte, desde San Francisco, pero como no eran presencias malignas no le dieron importancia, ellos habían ido hasta Estados Unidos, siguiendo la pista de la piedra de cristal, tratando de descubrir su misterio.

- ¿Papi? ¿Qué país está hacia allá? – pregunto la pequeña apuntando al sur.

- ¿Hacia allá? – inquirió el padre – Si no me equivoco esta México.

- Tú nunca te equivocas cariño -

- ¡Quiero ir para allá! ¡Quiero ir hacia el resplandor! – exclamaba alegre la pequeña de cinco años.

- ¿Cuál resplandor Milly? Yo no veo nada – aseguro Fausto.

- ¡Ese papi! ¡Ese! Aquel de color rosa y destellos morados, esa fusión de energía, ¿sientes la tranquilidad que emana, he? – pregunto entusiasta.

- No, pero cuantas palabras ya sabes usar mi niña -

- Cariño, creo que debemos ir hacia allá, recuerda que nuestra hija es aún una niña, y los niños pueden ser más perceptivos con cosas que ni nosotros como shamanes podemos sentir, además es hija de un gran shaman y científico, cariño – comentó Elizabeth mientras apoyaba su cuerpo al pecho de su esposo, éste la abrazó tiernamente dándole la razón a sus palabras.

- Es cierto, pero también es la hija de una excelente doctora -

Así fue como la familia decidió ir hacia México, a lo que sería una reunión extraordinaria (N/A: Si que bonita es la familia de Fausto, yo quise darle una linda vida, y el choque de todos va a ser en México jeje)

México. 27 de Noviembre. Noche. Hotel Rosario.

- Señorita Tamao, ¿Por qué aún no regresa? – se decía a si misma una muy angustiada Pilika mientras se paseaba por la recámara - ¿Y si le paso algo malo? ¡No, no quiero! Lyserg va a odiarme… - pensaba más mortificada.

Pero sus nervios empezaron a crecer al escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta.

- Tamao, Pilika, ¿están dormidas? – pregunto el joven Tamamura desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

La pobre salto directo a la cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza con el gran cobertor y empezó a hacer sonidos de ronquidos muy fuertes, para despistar a los chicos tras la puerta y no ser descubierta por haber ayudado a Tamao a escaparse.

- ¿Esos son ronquidos? – pregunto curioso Lyserg a Horo, quien de inmediato soltó una carcajada estrepitosa – Jaja, por supuesto que sí, es mi hermana Pilika, ronca como un león, jaja, no es nada femenina jaja – le dijo, por lo que los dos se marcharon cada uno a su habitación, mientras que al otro lado de la puerta una Pilika maldecía por debajo del cobertor – Eres un tonto hermano, ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!-

Hotel Punto Cardinal.

Después de su "cariñoso" beso de buenas noches, Tamao cayó rendida al sofá y se quedo nuevamente dormida, los dos jóvenes aún seguían rojos por la pequeña muestra de afecto.

- ¿Quiénes son Horo y Lyserg? – preguntó Yho.

- No lo sé, ella me llamó Lyserg antes de que la trajera aquí -

- ¿Será su novio? -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es decir, no creo… eso que importa, hay que llevarla a la cama, puede caerse de ahí, además está muy débil – dijo Ren aún con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Pues es toda tuya – acotó Yho mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y se dirigía a su habitación (N/A: cada suite cuenta con tres habitaciones, en el caso del Rosario, una habitación tiene dos camas)

Ren nuevamente tomo en sus brazos a Tamao y la dirigió a su recamara, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a su respirar y semblante, cosa que lo sorprendió a él mismo, la recostó en el centro de su amplia cama, al depositarla la contemplo durante un tiempo y justo cuando tenía pensado salir, ella despertó.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto mientras se reclinaba y observaba detenidamente a Ren, en ese instante se puso a apreciarlo completamente, alto, escultural, cabello negro con destellos violáceos y unos ojos ámbar, dorados como el más puro oro.

- En mi recamara, en el Hotel Punto Cardinal – le informó mientras se acercaba a un costado de la cama, quedando a un lado de ella - ¿Estas bien? -

- ¿He? ¡Ah! Si, si, estoy bien, gracias, ¿la señorita Mina se encuentra bien? -

- Ella se fue, sanaste su herida, ¿era conocida tuya? -

- No, nunca la había visto, no conozco mucha gente, me alegra que se haya salvado, gracias por ayudarme -

- Te molestaste mucho por una desconocida, una simple humana – le regaño.

- Pues… tú también te molestaste por ella – le reclamó.

- Te ayude a ti, no a ella – dijo sin darse cuenta.

- ¿A mí? – le pregunto ella con un leve sonrojo, el joven de inmediato se volvió a sonrojar y aparto la vista de la chica pelirosa.

– No fue nada – dijo, después le volvió a ver y ella le sonreía ampliamente, lo que lo puso más rojo, así que le hizo una pregunta para romper el silencio que se había formado - ¿Quién es el tal Lyserg, y un tal Horo? -

- ¿He? ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? – Tamao empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, esperaba que él no fuera uno de los enemigos a los que tanto Lyserg trata de evitar, aunque era muy improbable, de él no se sentía energía maligna.

- Los mencionaste mientras estabas dormida -

- Entiendo, Lyserg es mi hermano mayor y Horo es mi mejor amigo -

- ¿Tu mejor amigo? ¿Besas a tu mejor amigo? – le pregunto en tono frío, y ella lo sintió.

- Acaso… ¿Hice algo malo?, Yo nunca he besado a nadie – le dijo con un puchero.

- Ja, claro, y yo voy a creerte ¿no? -

- ¡Óyeme! ¡No eres nadie para hablarme así! ¿Quién te has creído? – la chica se calló de repente, ella nunca le había levantado la voz a alguien de esa manera, y ahora de repente estaba sosteniendo una pelea como niña pequeña.

- ¡Digo lo que quiera! ¡Y si te lo digo es por que me besaste! – le soltó.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ella no recordaba haber besado a nadie, menos a él, y él estaba ahí reclamándole, mientras él pensaba en por qué le había dicho eso, como un reclamo.

- No lo recuerdo – susurro ella.

- Fue en la mejilla, antes de que te durmieras – le especifico.

- ¿En la mejilla? Oye, ¡ese no fue un beso-beso! Fue un beso de buenas noches, no es especial ni nada – le aclaro ella.

- ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti estar besando a la gente? -

- ¡Te digo que es un beso de buenas noches, se da como gesto de cariño! – le grito. Ambos ya estaban cara a cara con rostros de reto y enfado, sus miradas eran desafiantes y ninguno recordaba como es que habían llegado a esa situación, pero en un movimiento lento que Tamao no detuvo, Ren tomo su rostro y lo acerco al de él, implantando un suave y casto beso.

- Oye Ren ¿Y donde vas a dormir tú…? – interrumpió Yho al entrar a la recamara, se quedo tieso y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la escena del beso, sin embargo estos no lo rompieron, de hecho se hacia más apasionado, pero teniendo en cuenta la presencia del castaño… hasta que lentamente separaron sus labios, pero juntaron sus frentes sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

- Vete – fue todo lo que dijo Ren, Yho dio un pequeño saltillo de miedo por el tono ronco de su voz, así que de inmediato cerro la puerta y se fue caminando de ahí con una pequeña risilla picará.

- ¿Ese si fue un beso-beso? – le pregunto Ren a Tamao con una voz ligeramente ronca, pero muy sensual.

- Si – respondió tímidamente tras una ligera bocanada de aire. Ambos se quedaron ahí con los ojos cerrados frente a frente, despacio empezaron a abrirlos, fue así como el rosa cristalino choco con el dorado ámbar.

Mientras tanto, en el sur de México.

- Santa Teresa ¿esta usted bie…? – pregunto Marco mientras se asomaba al pasillo, descubriendo a un Hao muy sonriente frente a él y a una Teresa algo abochornada un poco más atrás, que se estaba acomodando el cabello.

- ¿Quién eres tú extraño? -

- Mi nombre Hao Asakura, y ya no soy un extraño, ¿verdad Teresa? -

- Marco, el es el joven Hao, es… un viejo colega – aclaro mientras cruzaba el pasillo rápidamente sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres que se resignaron a solo ver su espalda alejándose de ellos.

- Así que… ¿Marco, cierto? ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre la estatua de aquel cuarto? – pregunto Hao mientras señalaba el cuarto donde tuvo su primer encuentro con la bella doncella.

- No me importa que seas un viejo colega, a ese cuarto solo entra la doncella Teresa, nadie más tiene derecho de tocar ese suelo, órdenes de la mismísima mencionada -

- Entiendo – le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, una de "no me importa, lero-lero".

- ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí, pues? – preguntó Chocolove, quien acababa de llegar a la escena, con una pijama muy curiosa en forma de jaguar – Hace un momento escuche un ruido extraño, ¿Todo esta bien?... ¿Y ahora, quien eres tu, pues? –

- Esto se esta haciendo costumbre… - refunfuño el cuestionado.

- Su nombre es Hao, un viejo colega – respondió Marco arrastrando las últimas palabras – de la doncella Teresa.

- ¡Órale pues! Si es así, bienvenido. Mi nombre es Chocolove, protector y amigo número uno de la seño Teresa -

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Brincos dieras! ¡Yo soy su mano derecha! - espetó Marco.

- Serás lo que quieras pues, pero a mi me quiere más - así los dos hombres iniciaron una patética e infantil pelea de palabras sin fundamento, como pensaba Hao, que al mismo tiempo se decía a sí mismo – Digan lo que quieran, ella es sólo mía -

Bosques de China.

Una joven vestida de negro que sujetaba una esfera de cristal como si fuese un muñeco de peluche, se sentaba cerca de una hoguera con la mirada más fría y vacía… sin embargo su figura era hermosa, frágil, y tenía una imagen infantil, con esas dos altas coletas…

- Vaya, al fin se dará el encuentro, Mari espera que con ello todo se resuelva… los sueños del joven Ren, la vida de la doncella, el destino de Hao, la vida de Tamao… y… Mari quiere conocerlo… - decía para sí misma mientras se inclinaba y se abrasaba en forma protectora, señal de su soledad – Mari quiere… Mari quiere… quiere… conocer al joven de bellos ojos negros, oscuros como la noche… y con el cabello del cielo… como de día, como de noche…-

-… Horo… - susurró el viento.

Japón. 27 de noviembre. Noche.

Un pequeño cuerpo se deslizaba por los pasillos de la residencia Asakura, recordando los momentos vividos con su mejor amigo del alma, hacía ya 24 días que se había marchado, y a petición de Ren, decidieron cortar toda comunicación hasta su regreso, le era muy duro vivir en esa casa sin escuchar su risa a cada minuto, extrañaba incluso las muchas peleas que sostenía con Anna… se extrañaba mucho a Yho… ¿Anna?, ¡Anna! Si el se sentía tan mal, ¿Cómo se sentiría Anna al no tener a Yho, al dormir sola en su cama?...

- Oye Anna – susurro Manta mientras corría la puerta de la sala de estar, donde Anna miraba recostada el televisor mientras comía unas galletas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con ese tono frió y molesto que tanto la caracterizaba.

- He… no nada – se excuso mientras cerraba la puerta y soltaba un gran suspiro – De que me preocupo, ella es muy fuerte – se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, a la vez que caminaba hacia su habitación.

Al sentir la débil presencia de Manta alejarse, Anna subió el volumen de televisor, se levanto y se sentó cerca de la ventana, con su rosario en manos, mientras lo apretaba fuertemente, de forma lenta fue bajando la pañoleta roja que llevaba en su cabello, hasta cubrirse los ojos con ella, se mordió el labio inferior, y una única lágrima corrió por su mejilla…

- Vuelve… Yho…-

México. 27 de Noviembre. Noche. Hotel Punto Cardinal.

Habitación de Ren… o Tamao?

No dejaban de verse, ambos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ¿cuánto tiempo habían estados así desde que los habían interrumpido?

Interrumpido…

La sola idea de que eso pudiese haber llegado a más hizo aún más notorio aquel rubor, sin embargo la chica le ganaba al joven con creces…

-Yo…yo…-

Pero no pudo siquiera intentar decirle algo al apuesto hombre que se encontraba frente a ella mirándola con sus hermosas orbes doradas, él simplemente coloco un dedo en los rosados labios de ella para callar cualquier comentario… o protesta.

-Shhh… no seas molesta-

Y la volvió a besar.

Continuará!!

**Notas de autora: **Hola!! pues, un super abrazo y besote a las dos personitas especiales que dejaron su review:

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**: DOMO ARIGATO! Etto… te prometo continuarla hasta terminar, pero no me mates! T-T, esk cometí una reverenda tontería, soy nueva en esto de publicar y de mensa publique 4 historias al mismo tiempo… y ahora tengo que seguir con todas, PERO ES MI DEBER Y LO HARÉ!! (toda dramática io XD), si quieres una escena en especial o algo, no dudes en pedirlo, que se cumplirá!

**RENxTAMAO**: Ho! Has leido mis otras historias, gracias! De hecho eso me alegra mucho, ya que siendo sincera… esta de Shaman King no es mi mejor trabajo jeje, pero Amo a Esta Pareja!! Y si, io tmb kiero mucho a Ren todo rojillo jeje.

**YO JAMÁS DEJARÉ UN FICK SIN CONTINUAR!!**

graxias a los que postearon y tmb gracias a los que se tomaron un tiempo en leer mi historia.

Aclaraciones: SHAMAN KING no es mío, no me pertenece.

habrán muuuuuuuuchas parejas y nada es lo que parece jeje. SAYONARA!


End file.
